facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Icen Tempestas
Icen Amilcare Andrea Tempestas (Argyll, 29 July 1975 - Wendland 28 April 2037) was a curtopian politican, who lead the National Curtopian Popular Party. He became the Chieftain of Curtopia, and began using the title of Il Duce. Tempestas remaigned in power of Curtopia long enough to began the Curtopian-Anickan war and lead the Curtopian envolvement in the Puro Pan Anarchy, however, he was finally exiled of Curtopia. After that, in 2029 he moved to Krakavia, with documents that declared he borned in Kâerburg, and in Januar 2030, without being a member of the FADNP or Carabineros de Krakavia, he was part of the Military Junta of government that overthrow Vladimir Oportunistav, as he was the "civil representant". As representant of the civilians, once again he addopted the title of Il Duce, and became de-facto Supreme Ruler of Krakavia, nation he called often Mini-Curtopia ny him and his closest supporters. Early life and Career Tempestas was raised in southern Curtopia north of the Puropan and Curtopian national boarder regions in an area that had been disputed for years by the Puropan government. He was a popular athlete in college, playing hockey for Curtopian school teams and on weekends, for Krakavian villiage teams in Puropan. Following college, he enlisted in the Curtopian army as an artillery officer - second lieutenant. He rose through the ranks during the Oil war as a young officer and was wounded losing a hand and partial sight in one eye during a battle known as the Stalingrad of the Oil War. He did not remain hospitalized for long and returned to active service to lead a mobile artllery regiment in the CUE war in Northern France and Holland where he was again wounded twice. Feeling that there was not a bullet made that could kill him, he began to become more active in politics and was considered a top military advisor for Prime Minister Harold Burns. Creation of Curtopian Populism As his popularitly amongst the army increased, Tempestas met frequently with officers and inlisted men and frequently was seen on television offering interviews and commentary regarding the almost constant strife in the Puropan and Krakavian region, a place he said was very much like Curtopia and deserved her support. When Harold Burns was injured while visiting Canada, Tempestas declared himself Duce and attempted to take command of half of the country and 3/4 of the military (all Curtopian holdings in Aels). The old diplomat Burns laid in hospital for several months and Duce saw the opportunity to wage war on his age old enemies immediately dispatching soldiers to Anicka and Puropan with loyal but wholly unqualified officers. At almost every turn, they were defeated and when winning, they only did so with brutality. Building a dictatorship Assessination Attempts blah Police state blah Economic Policy blah Government blah Foreign Policy Anickan-Curtopian war, Puro Pan Anarchy Operation Sideshow, Anicakn-Curtopian war 2023 November, 2025 December, Anickan-Curtopian war Krakavian Military Junta blah blah Wendland-Argyll relations blah blah Argyll conference, war looming blah blah War declared: Operation Iscarioth blah blah Second War of Pnutaria blah Personal Life blah blah Death blah In Popular culture blah See also blah blah Bibliography blah Writings of Icen Tempestas blah External links Category:History of Puro Pan Category:Characters of Aels